Pretty Cure Thief
Pretty Cure Thief is an AU in which the Lead Cures are infamous thieves on the streets. Plot The name Pretty Cure is known all throughout Japan but not for a good reason. They are a group of female thieves who many people have tried to catch but have failed. They are nine girls known by the codenames Bloom, Dream, Peach, Blossom, Melody, Happy, Heart, '''and Lovely''' led by their leader Black. In reality they are girls who live on the streets trying to get by and trying to forget their pasts. Main Characters Misumi Nagisa/Black - Misumi Nagisa is the leader of the thieves. She was abandoned by her family on the streets at the age of six because they thought she was worthless and useless. She is later joined by the other girls who became her new family. Before she learned how to fight she was often raped by men on the streets. She uses the codename Black as a thief. Hyuuga Saki/Bloom- The second person to join the group. Her family's bakery burned down killing her family because she messed with the ovens. Now she suffers from a extreme case of Pyrophobia and extreme guilt because she blames herself. She uses the codename Bloom as a thief. Yumehara Nozomi/Dream - The third person to join the group. Her father killed her mother right in front of her and almost killed her as well. Nozomi often hides her scars her father caused her while he tortured her. She now has trust issues mostly toward men. She uses the codename Dream as a thief. Momozono Love/Peach - The fourth person to join the group. She lost her parents in a terrible car accident when she was three leaving her the only survivor with cuts, bruises, and a broken leg. She was left in a horrible foster family who she ran away from. She uses the codename Peach as a thief. Hanasaki Tsubomi/Blossom - Hojo Hibiki/Melody - Hoshizora Miyuki/Happy - Aida Mana/Heart - Aino Megumi/Lovely - She ran away from home because her father physically abused her. Her mother died giving birth to her because of this her father blames her for her mother's death and now he hates her. She uses the codename Lovely as a thief. Other Characters Yukishiro Honoka - A girl Nagisa saved from being attacked. Honoka wants to become Nagisa's friend but she does not make it easy. It is hinted that Honoka has a crush on Nagisa. Mishou Mai - Mai first met Saki shortly before her family's bakery burned down. They however don't recognize each other at first. Mai helps Saki get over her pyrophobia and extreme guilt. Kokoda Koji - A young man who is the teacher of Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen and Kurumi's class. he seems to worry about Nozomi despite the fact that Nozomi is cold to him. He helps Nozomi overcome her trust issues. It is said he has a crush on her. Natsuki Rin, Kasugano Urara, Akimoto Komachi, Minazuki Karen, Mimino Kurumi - A group of girls who befriend Nozomi. They often wonder why she is so distant to most people. They are the first people outside the Cures to see her scars. Gallery Video Trivia Category:Cures Category:Official Characters Category:Official Pretty Cure Category:Official Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo Cures Category:Fresh Cures Category:Splash Star Cures Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Off Fan Fiction Category:Max Heart Cures Category:Heartcatch! Cures Category:Suite♪ Cures Category:Smile Cures Category:Doki Doki! Cures Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Angel72